


Hellbound

by Treblereble15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark is a kinky little shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Porn With Plot, and she knows it, i'll add more as i write more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: Denmark, one of the few female nations, somehow ends up having rather personal encounters with her male counterparts.





	1. England- Drunken Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I haven’t written a proper fanfiction by myself in nearly four years, so please be gentle when sending reviews (jk be honest). This idea literally is the brainchild of an all nighter and reading old smut rps I’ve done in the past few years and deciding I wanted stuff that only I could write (because there is not much of this kind of smut). I had most of these planned already, but some of them may take a while to be uploaded because I’m not sure where to go with them.
> 
> Names:  
> Denmark- Marianna(Mari) Hansen  
> England-Arthur Kirkland  
> The rest are the names most of the fandom use

“Alright,” Germany paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, “The meeting is over, we’ll have another meeting in a month. You are dismissed.”   
With that said, the nations sitting around the large conference table all got up, the overwhelming rumble of multiple voices speaking at once engulfed the room. The meetings were always a very loud and rather stressful event for the nations- Mostly for dear old Germany ,who, despite being one of the youngest, had to play the role of the babysitter and attempt to keep all twenty something adults on task. Most of the nations easily cooperated, those being the older and wiser of them, but the younger ones tended to struggle in wanting to keep a focus on pressing matters. Because of this, it wasn’t very rare for Germany to start yelling and inevitably stressing everyone out. Those who were experienced in everything having to do with world meetings knew that getting a drink after a meeting was more than necessary. That was how Denmark ended up walking to the nearest pub in Berlin to get a beer or two before going back to her hotel room.

The air was rather chilly since the sun was setting, but chilly air wasn’t something to stop the Danish Kingdom from going out, if anything it made her want to get to her destination faster. However, the breeze was actually quite pleasant and she would of probably strolled around a bit before going to get a drink if she was wearing more comfortable shoes. But she wasn’t so she simply walked to the pub and went inside, a charming little bell ringing to signify her presence. The establishment was clearly locally owned and was probably a family business due to the charming decor and the old photos on the walls, allowing any normal customer to assume the place had been there for many years. However, the nations (around five in total) in the bar had been going there for a few decades so they knew the history of the place. 

  
Denmark made her way to the bar, smiling at the bartender before glancing around at the room, trying to spot a familiar face. She turned her attention back at the bartender before beginning to order, “Ah,  _ Hallo, my German isn’t the best, do you speak English? _ ” she asked, her German sounding a bit awkward and it was clear she wasn’t very sure of her pronunciation.   
The middle-aged bartender laughed heartedly, flashing the young woman a charming smile before nodding, “Of course, You must be Danish.” He said, having had a few Danes come through his business in the years he’s run the place.   
“Indeed I am. Anyways, may I have a beer?” The Dane ordered, smiling politely at him, granted her freckled cheeks heated up since he could tell her nationality so well.  _ Must be the accent, after all, it’s kind of a dead giveaway. _ She thought to herself.

“Alright, what brand do you want, Ma’am?” He asked, waiting for her answer.   
“Anything is fine. Oh, here, put it on a tab.” She said, handing him her debut card. She knew she would get more than one and didn’t want to pay each time she went to get another.

The man nodded and scanned her card before handing it back to her and went to go get a bottle of beer for her, coming back and took the cap off before handing it to her, once again flashing her a smile.

“Thank you, have a good evening.” Denmark smiled, grabbing the drink before heading to a table that housed a few familiar faces.

 

The group at the table was rather small, but it was a good group to have a conversation with, the members being: England, Spain, and France. When Denmark got to the booth they were sitting in, she set her beer down before gently nudging Spain to move over by using her hip, a playful smile on her face as she did. The Spanish nation chuckled before moving over, greeting her before taking another sip of his drink. France and England did the same, England raising his glass slightly in her direction before taking a drink of his gin and tonic. 

“So, about that meeting…” Spain started off, wanting to have a conversation all of them could be involved in.   
“It was more like a teacher yelling at the hooligans in the back of the room rather than lecturing the class.” Denmark quiped, rolling her eyes. England chuckled and nodded, France and Spain also nodding.   
“Indeed. I have nothing against the younger nations, believe me, I think it’s wonderful that such young countries can have enough power to be at the big meetings, but they don’t have enough maturity yet to act appropriately.” France said, sighing softly before grabbing a few fries from the bowl of them on the table. They weren’t really fried food fans, but they knew that keeping full would help from getting them black-out drunk.    
“I agree, but it’s not always the young nations. Ludwig is like a baby compared to us but yet he is in charge.” Denmark said, having a valid point.   
“Gilbert isn’t really a nation anymore if you think about it.” England said, quirking a brow.   
“I wasn’t talking about him.  Roderich doesn’t really pay attention, he is usually working on writing a piece of music or he is sleeping.”   
“Oui, but Greece is always asleep.”   
“But it’s  _ Heracles _ Amigo, he’s always asleep.” Spain added, inadvertently reminding France they had to use their human names when in public places as to not draw attention to them.   
“Touche.”   
“Feliciano is always doodling.” England said, that being something he had observed.   
“Who doesn’t doodle?” Mari asked, shrugging. She doodled as well, but also took notes.   
“I mean he  _ only _ doodles.” The English man added.

“Still, he pays attention more than most credit him for...But he mostly only hears the unimportant things.” Spain said, trying to defend the Italian, but kind of realized that it wasn’t worth it.

“I have a few bad habits as well, to be honest, sometimes I just stare at something and zone out.” Denmark admitted, shrugging.   
“True. I honestly think that we all have our faults when it comes to meeting behavior, but still, we are the elders, we need to be better role models.”   
“Ah yeah, because pillaging, raping, murdering, slavery, and genocide are things that good role models do.” Denmark said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done those things in her past, because she had.

The other three nations paused before looking at each other, then chuckled.   
“Valid point Mari, valid point.” England said, running a hand through his hair.   
“Oui, but on the bright side, the nations we raised all turned out pretty good.” France said.   
“America has a cheeto for a president.” England quipped, crossing his arms indignantly.   
“Before that.”

“I didn’t raise you but I’m pretty sure I’m the reason why you count so weird.” Denmark said, talking to France in particular.

“Eh, probably.” He admitted, shrugging, “But besides those things,Alfred, Matthieu, Lovino, Emil, and whoever else we took care of all turned out to be good strong nations.”

“True.” The other three agreed, raising their drinks for a cheer.

 

A few hours passed and it was soon getting late, around 11, and while the four weren’t black out drunk, they were indeed drunk… Or at least Denmark and England were. The four had all left the pub together but due to the drinks impairing their morals, the two drunker nations were seeming to get a bit handsy with one another. France and Spain watched in bemusement as the two stumbled off and called a taxi, managing to tell him the hotel in which a good portion of the nations were staying in. One thing led to another and next thing the two blond nations knew, they were making out. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed one another before or anything, they had, and they even fooled around in the past but the alcohol seemed to just make everything better for them. By the time they got to the hotel, their hands had dipped to inner thighs, tangled in hair and slipped under shirts, causing them to be in a frenzy when they got out of the cab. They paid before going inside, miraculously not stumbling too much as they walked to the elevator. The second the elevator came and they got in, they immediately began to kiss, Arthur pressing Mari against a wall while gripping her hip in one hand and the back of her head in the other. When the parted for air he panted softly before leaning in and beginning to kiss at her neck, his hand holding her head moving down to join his other hand on her hip. Mari tilted her chin up as her eyes slipped closed as she enjoyed the feeling. However, their heated session had to momentarily pause as the elevator doors opened and luckily they were on their floor and no one was waiting to get in. Mari was quick to grab Arthur’s hand, adrenaline and lust making her bold as she nearly dragged the poor man to her room, fumbling with her purse before pulling out her keycard and unlocked the door, quickly pulling the Englishman into her room and shut the door. The Dane kicked off her shoes and began heading to the bed, taking off her blouse and bra as she moved, beginning to shimmy out of her mid-thigh pencil skirt as she stood by the foot of the bed. Arthur undressed himself as quickly as he could, his fingers fumbling with buttons and his belt, occasionally looking up at the woman in the room. Mari’s skirt was finally off and on the floor, the dane now sitting on the bed as she began to take her pantyhose off, tossing them carelessly behind her once they were off, about to start taking her panties off before she looked at Arthur.   
The Englishman was just in his boxer briefs, having managed to get everything off without stumbling or falling and since they both were basically void of clothes, he walked over to the bed and pushed the Dane down and straddled her hips, looking down at her with a drunken smirk, his green eyes shimmering in the dim light that came from the moon and the lights from the city outside the window as well as the alcohol in his body. Marianna smirked back at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to her, her baby-blue eyes shimmering as well. 

 

Soon they were back to being in a frenzy, although the actions were a bit less chaotic as before, their lips dancing together in a slow but passionate dance, their tongues battling for domination over the other. Hands were in hair, on chests, on asses and in more sensitive regions, trying to touch the other wherever they seemingly could. Their hips began to grind against one another, generating friction that only enticed them more. Sweat began to make their skin shine as their faces flushed, their breathing quickening in unison as they began to unravel with the other. Arthur began to kiss his way down Mari’s torso, stopping above the waistband of her panties and simply looked at her, his eyes scanning her battle-scarred skin that was covered in flecks of golden freckles. Her scars and freckles made her perfectly imperfect and Arthur was enamoured by it. 

The Dane let out a needy whine for him to keep going, mostly just impatient but he also had gotten her all wound up from all the teasing and she wasn’t fond of being made to wait. The male chuckled and removed her panties before shifting to lay with his head between her legs, his arms wrapped around her thighs to keep her legs parted and also to hold onto her hips for better support. Before the Danish woman could prepare herself, Arthur was quick to attatch his lips around her clit, gently sucking at the bud to get it hard, his tongue swirling around it as the Dane’s moans and gasps began to grace his ears like a heavenly song. He continued to please her with his mouth, granted due to the alcohol it was pretty sloppy and mediocre, but the blonde woman enjoyed it nonetheless.

 

Not long after, Mari gently moved his face away with her hand, her face red and her eyes filled with need, “Arthur, I need you now.” She murmured, her accent thickened from the alcohol and from being aroused. The change in her voice was noticed by Arthur, who simply nodded at what she said before basically tearing his underwear off, relieved when the tight fabric was no longer constraining his now rock solid cock. Mari sat up and waited for Arthur to get back on the bed before moving to straddle him, quirking her brows at him as to silently ask him if he was ready. She got an eager nod from the grinning Brit under her, his eyes taking in the sight of her beautiful body in the moonlight, the sweat on her skin making her look as if she were slightly glowing.

  
With the nod, Mari lined herself up with Arthur and lowered herself, letting out a satisfied sigh at the feeling.  Arthur wasn’t small, but he wasn’t large either, he was just right and Mari wasn’t one to be picky. 

 

Due to all the teasing and stimulation, neither nations lasted very long, releasing around the same time as the other before pass out from the overall exhaustion they had gotten from having such a long day- that and neither were very young, so their bodies needed more rest.

 

That next morning was a rather awkward morning for both parties, but they were mature adults and simply bid polite farewells as they went off on their separate ways.


	2. Prussia- Sleeping With a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said, ooh ooh  
> We're in danger  
> Sleeping with a friend
> 
> Song- Neon Trees: sleeping with a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the third chapter but I'm still trying to figure out how to write France's chapter without making it too long.

‘Hey, you should come over. We haven’t hung out lately!’

      Those words were what Denmark’s sleepy eyes woke to that morning, the light of the phone screen making her lids screw shut before she rubbed them violently, grumbling under her breath before blinking her eyes open once more. This time she was able to read the message on her phone without struggling, letting out a yawn before sitting up and stretched. Finally, she picked her phone back up and unlocked it, replying with a thumbs up emoji and a query of ‘When do you want me over?’ before she got out of bed and took off her pajamas, about to head into the shower. Her phone went off not long after, alerting her to the quick reply of ‘whenever you wanna show up ;) ‘

       “You dork…” The Dane muttered in amusement as she rolled her eyes, simply sending another thumbs up before going into her bathroom. She splashed some water on her face to wake herself up a bit more before turning on spotify and set her phone on the counter so she’d have some music while she got freshened up for the day. Steam gradually filled the room and fogged the glass of the mirror as various songs filled the room with their melodies, Marianna’s voice blending with the music as she sang along, occasionally dancing as well as a shampoo bottle became her microphone. An hour had passed when the shower curtains opened up and a cool wall of air hit the shivering nation, her hair dripping water everywhere as she struggled to wrap it up in a towel to let it dry. Curses spilled from her lips as she began to quickly dry off, just wanting to get dry so she could get dressed and get coffee and breakfast made before she headed out to start the drive to Germany.

 

            Another hour passed and Mari was heading out of her house, having ate a pastry from a batch she had made a day prior and drank a cup of coffee, and was fully alert and now excited for the day she’d be spending with Gilbert. She and the ex-nation had been friends for several centuries despite the occasional wars they’d fight back in the day, and they always enjoyed the other’s company. It was just an added bonus that they happened to get mischievous with the other. Sliding into the driver's seat of her car, Marianna chuckled as she recalled previous antics she and the Prussian had gotten up to in the past.  A turn of the key allowed her car to come to life, the engine purring softly as music filled the car and seemed to make the Dane’s mood even brighter than it had been, her head bobbing slightly to the beat of the music as she backed out of her driveway and shifted gear to start driving, starting her drive on a good mood.

 

Three and a half hours later Mari’s car pulled into the driveway of Ludwig and Gilbert’s house in Hamburg, only one other car in the driveway besides her own let her know Ludwig was most likely in Berlin. Gravel crunched under her feet as she got out of her car once shutting it off, her arms going above her head as she stretched her stiff back before locking the door and walked up the front path and onto the porch, knowing she didn’t need to knock. Right as she got onto the porch, the front door swung open to reveal Gilbert, who was grinning and stepped aside for his friend before shutting the door once again, “Hey! Good to see ya, Mar.”

Once she was inside, Mari grinned and hugged Gilbert in greeting, pulling back to take her shoes off and hung her moto jacket up, “Good to see you too, Gildo.” She teased, an impish grin on her face as the albino groaned and childishly stomped to the couch and threw himself down onto it, “Stop calling me that! It’s not funny or awesome.” He complained, though was currently biting back a smile. Mari saw the smile and smirked deviously before going over to him and plopped down onto his back, laughing before ruffling his hair, “If you don’t like it then why are you smiling about it, Hmm, Mr.Beilditwit?” She asked, feining an innocent voice before letting out a yelp in alarm as she was suddenly thrown off Prussia’s back and onto the other side of the couch, said male now playfully sat on her lap as if to trap her.

“I was smiling because i feel bad that your nicknames suck.” He retorted with a smirk and a snort when the nation below him pouted and huffed, “Aww, don’t pout Riri, it’s a joke, not a dick, don’t take it so hard~” He cooed, laughing afterward because he liked messing around with her.

Denmark rolled her eyes before pushed Gilbert off her lap, snickering when she saw his surprised expression suddenly pop onto his face, “So, what are we gonna do? Video games, movies? Drinking or pranks?” She asked, offering a hand down to help him up, a now calm smile on her face as she pulled the taller nation up so he could plop down next to her on the couch.

“I was figuring just chill out and see where the day takes us.” Gilbert said, shrugging before looking at Mari to see if that was alright. The woman next to him just hummed and then nodded in agreement with a thumb up, letting him know she approved of the idea.

They spent the first three or so hours watching a poorly rated movie to make fun of it, then decided to order pizza before turning on some music for some background sound while they talked about everything and anything in between. Another hour passed and Mari wiped the crumbs and pizza grease off her hands before wiping laughter tears off her flushed face. “Oh my god, you didn’t.” She breathed, still recovering from the laughing fit she had been in from Gilbert’s story.

“I’m tellin’ ya, I’m not kidding. That’s actually what happened.” He replied, chuckling as well while one hand clutched his side.

“I- oh, this is a good song!” Mari’s face lit up when a song she like came on, dusting her leggings off before getting up and started dancing without much care, singing along with a smile on her face. Gilbert watched her with slightly wide ruby eyes before a grin spread across his face and he got up, joining her. At first their moves were clumsy and admittedly stupid, but they were having fun; but slowly their moves began growing more calculated and slow as their bodies began to move together and press against each other. Everything was fueled by the sheer moment, nothing in their systems to rid them of morals or inhibitions.

_[And why mess up a good thing baby? It's a risk to even fall in love…]_

Their eyes met briefly before glancing away from each other, their bodies still moving together as the song played around them.

_[So when you give that look to me, I better look back carefully …]_

Gilbert gently grabbed Mari’s wrist and spun her before pulling her close to him, his eyes meeting hers again with a slightly more confident look in them, both of their faces flushed.

_['Cause this is trouble, Yeah, this is trouble]_

Their lips met as their movements began to grow more passionate, hips swaying and bodies rocking side to side, hands caressing each other.

_[I said, ooh ooh, You got me in the mood mood~]_

Lips parted and chests heaved before they made their way to the couch, Mari straddling Gilbert with her hands gently placed on his shoulders. Her heart was racing and her face was hot and flushed but at the moment nothing seemed more right. Her partner seemed to feel the same way based on his bottom lip being chewed on but that didn’t stop him from taking his shirt off and kissing Mari again. The Dane kissed back, rolling her hips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, letting their kiss be passionate before either pulled away to get straight to what they both seemed to want.

_[I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break, Before the night will end]_

Clothes rapidly piled up on the floor beside the couch before Gilbert stood up with his arms holding Marianna securely, one hand on her back and one arm against the back of her thighs as he moved to lay her on her back, almost dropping the woman because he stubbed his toe. He held his foot in his hand as he slightly jumped on the unhurt foot, cursing in German until the pain passed and he was ready to go again, looking down at his friend who was laughing into her hand, finding it to be pretty funny. Prussia rolled his eyes before straddling her, pinning her arms above her head which effectively silenced her. His heart began to beat a bit faster as he looked down at her below him, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes…

‘Get yourself together Gil, you’re just messing around, this means nothing.’ he silently reprimanded himself before leaning down and kissed her again. His lips trailed lower and lower until he began sucking at her neck and shoulders, leaving marks wherever he saw fit, moving his body down so he could position his hips between her legs, then grabbed a throw pillow and lifted the Dane up by the butt so he could angle her hips a bit more.

“You’re still flexible, right?” He asked, looking down at her, his hands now holding onto her thighs as he waited for an answer.

“Ja, go ahead and do what you are planning.” She said, trusting him not to hurt her. With a nod he lifted her legs to rest against his shoulders, rubbing his cock against the wet folds of her pussy before once again looking for permission. When he got an eager nod he smirked and pushed in, humming out in pleasure as he leaned forward so the Dane’s thighs were against her chest. “Funny finding you here~” He teased as he looked down at her from between her thighs, winking before starting to thrust. His smirk grew even wider when he heard Denmark struggle to laugh in between moans, pleased that he could still make her laugh even while they were in the middle of something as intimate as having sex.

_I said, ooh ooh_

_We're in danger_

_Sleeping with a friend_ _  
_


End file.
